Don’t Forget To Remember Me
by jilystar04
Summary: When James gets short term memory loss, what do you expect Sirius to do?


'He'll be out cold for around two hours. When he wakes up, the sedative may cause him to have short-term memory loss, but only for around an hour.'

That's what the nurse said to him exactly one hour and fifty eight minutes ago. Now, Sirius Black sat patiently at the side of the bed of his best friend, waiting for him to wake up. He had dreamt of this opportunity, and now it was becoming a reality. He looked over, and saw James stirring. Show time.

'Hey mate, how're you doing? You feeling ok?' Sirius said, getting the genuine bit of the exchange over with before his fun began.

James looked confused before he answered, 'yeah mate, I'm feeling fine, just a bit tired I guess.'

Sirius felt positively euphoric. 'You don't know who I am, do you?'

'No, not really. Sorry mate.'

'I'm Sirius. I'm your best friend. No matter what that Remus bloke says. He's just a male prostitute we picked up on the street.'

James just looked confused again. 'How, what, why did we pick up a male prostitute exactly?'

Sirius' smile could have lit up the entire hospital ward at that point. 'You see, we were at your bachelor party - a stag night of sorts - and I ordered you a stripper, except I read the ad wrong and got you a male prostitute. Hence, Remus.'

'So where's Remus now?'

Sirius "thought" hard for a minute. 'Remus is outside. You see, he's the reason you're here.'

James' eyes looked panicked. 'What did I do to anger the prostitute.'

Sirius took great pride in the fact that James' voice had jumped up an octave. His plan was going much better than expected.

'Well you see, James. You didn't have a conventional stag night. We had it in your house, and you got really drunk doing body shots off of Remus, and you were wanted to see if you could fly. So, you jumped out of a second story window and bounced off of a trampoline and hit the concrete.'

'How is that Remus' fault?'

Sirius looked gleeful. 'He didn't catch you.'

'Oh.'

Sirius nodded. 'Yeah.'

There was a sharp knock on the door. Lily entered, and Sirius gladly noted that James had apparently gone catatonic.

'Hi baby, you feeling any better?'

'I'm feeling perfectly fine Lils, but you should really be asking James over here.'

'Shut up, Black. You know perfectly well that I'm talking to James,' Lily turned to face James, 'how're you feeling, babes?'

James, having rendered the ability to speak, answered her. 'I'm fine, I think. Thanks for asking, baby?'

Lily laughed. 'I'll come in and check on you later, ok?'

And with that she left the room.

James was in awe of Lily, and Sirius felt positively giddy. It was like high school all over again.

James stared at the door like it was Aphrodite. 'Who was that?'

Sirius smiled. 'That's Lily.'

'Why'd she call me baby?'

'Because you're marrying her.'

James was shocked. 'I'm marrying her?'

'Yup.'

'No way, she's out of my league.'

Now it was Sirius turn to laugh. 'Yeah, Lily's pretty great.'

There was a gentle knock on the door and then Remus entered.

James cleared his throat. 'You're Remus aren't you?'

Remus nodded. 'Yeah, it's good to see you up, James.'

'Thanks. Just so you know, Remus, I don't blame you for,' James awkwardly gestured to his head.

'Em, thank you?'

The door was kicked open, and in came Lily holding a tray with tea and biscuits.

James tried, and failed to get up from the bed, so called out instead, 'careful love. Guys, I can't get up but can one of you help my fiancé.'

Remus and Lily froze. James looked panicked, and Sirius just looked like it was the best day of his life.

James put both hands on his forehead. 'It's coming back to me now. Everything's coming back. There was no trampoline. Remus isn't a prostitute. Lily isn't getting married to me.'

The screams from both Lily and Remus came almost simultaneously.

'You told him we were engaged?'

'You told him I was a prostitute?'

Sirius decided to work backwards. He pointed at Remus, 'You would be a brilliant prostitute, with your whole "ask me no secrets, I tell you no lies" crap. And you,' he turned to face Lily, 'don't tell me you haven't thought about it.'

Lily blushed. 'That's neither here nor there.'

James decided that now would be a good time to speak up. 'So, of what you told me, what was true and what was bullshit.'

Sirius sighed. 'Ok so, I am you're best friend,' he ignored a small protest from Remus, 'Remus is not a male prostitute, and you did not get drunk from doing body shots off of him. Lily isn't your fiancé, but she is your girlfriend.'

James looked mildly relieved. 'Ok, but how did I get here?'

Sirius smiled. 'Oh, that bit was mostly true, except you weren't under the influence.'

'So you're telling me I jumped out of a window, onto a trampoline to see if I could fly, sober, and then hit my head on the concrete?'

Remus laughed. 'You do seem like a right idiot when Sirius tells half a story. You see, you got up to the window, decided it was a bad idea, so Sirius, who was under the influence by the way, told you that you'd be fine and pushed you out.'

James looked puzzled. 'Did I have any plans for afterwards?'

'You were going to have dinner with me, why?' Lily responded.

Silently, James went into his pocket, and brought out a small mahogany box that could only hold one thing. He opened it, looked at it in wonder, turned it around to face Lily, and uttered four tiny words.

'Will you marry me?'

Lily was speachless, but answered quick enough so that Sirius didn't start taking the piss.

'Yes.'

And that, while not completely going to plan, was the best day of Sirius Black's life.


End file.
